danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Taehime Uozumi
|novel debut = Danganronpa Kirigiri |status = Deceased |japanese alias = DSC number 756 }} Taehime Uozumi (魚住 絶姫 Uozumi Taehime) is a character featured in Danganronpa Kirigiri. Taehime looks like a maid, but, in reality, she's an undercover detective who specializes in counterfeit cases. Her DSC number is 756. Appearance Taehime is an average fair-skinned lady. She has short black hair that reaches her shoulders and short, straight bangs. She has blue eyes, with two beauty spots under the left, and wears a long-sleeved maid dress with white cuffs and frills. She wears a white apron, a large coral pink bow on her collar, and long black thigh-high socks with frilly white tops. She also wears a pure white maid headdress that has a long pink ribbon, with two smaller tied ones to each side. Personality Taehime is a very serious and quiet detective. She is shown to be serious about her job, and she doesn't like others trying to steal her work. History Taehime is the last Kyoko Kirigiri and Yui Samidare meet from the unfamiliar group. She says that she was employed by the auctioneer to serve the other guests food and clean their rooms, but she was also allowed to participate in the auction. When Yui gets locked in the bathroom, Teahime takes out a card from her pocket, showing she is a detective too. She is here on a undercover operation and wearing the maid uniform because it was supplied, not because she likes it. Yui aks her if she knows about the Duel Noir, but Taehime says she had never heard of it. Taehime specializes in cases that deal with counterfeits, and she has been after Seiunsai Toyano'oh for the past few months. Although Seiunsai appears to be an agreeable old man, he is a con artist who has tricked loads of money out of many people by selling counterfeits. When Taehime heard he would be in this auction, she contacted the auctioneer so that she could join undercover as a maid. But she didn't expect the auction itself to be a trap. Yui tells Taehime about the Duel Noir, since they’re fellow detectives, and Taehime thinks it’s possible that Seiunsai is the culprit. Taehime tells Yui to not touch Seiunsai, since that's her case. Yui promises, and they shake on it, promising to share relevant info with each other. Yui returns to where Kyoko is sitting and doesn't tell her about Taehime yet and Taehime continues pretending to be a maid. At 6PM a door opens and it turns to be a dining hall. Taehime and the rest of the group enters it and they meet Norman here. Norman tells them that they must be anxious to start the auction and, ignoring their questions, tells them to take their seats at the table so that he can begin explaining. When everyone is seated, he first tells everyone to empty their pockets and put all the cash they have on the table. Any money they carry will not be eligible for the auction. Norman tells them to body check their neighbors as well so that no one cheats and hides money on their person. He orders Taehime to collect all of the money on the table and throw it into the fireplace. She hesitates a bit, but does as she’s told. Then Norman, to cries of outrage, tells her to take the matches from the mantelpiece and light the fireplace. Norman tells them not to fret, and to stretch their legs under the table. There they find heavy knapsacks, which they pull out. Each knapsack contains 100,000,000 yen. Taehime confirms that they are authentic. Norman tells them that this money is a present from him, which they can use freely for the auction and begins to explain the auction. Having at last explained everything, Norman suggests that they have dinner first before beginning the auction. As he’d said before, this dinner will be prepared for them. He tells Taehime to step up in front of him. Warily, Taehime walks up the balcony to stand in front of the portrait. In a flash, Norman's face changes into the evil look of a serial killer and a gunshot rings out. Taehime seems to falter, and there is another gunshot. Taehime stumbles backwards, over the balcony railing onto the table below. She lands on top of her own knapsack, as her seat was the one closest to the portrait. There are bloodstains over her apron where she was shot twice and her face is pale. Yui is about to reach for her when Taehime suddenly bursts into flame. Suisei Nanamura cries out for them to extinguish the flames but only he, Yui, and Kyoko do so with their coats. They're too late to save Taehime, and Norman says “Tonight's menu is a fully roasted maid.” Trivia *Her last name, "Uozumi" (魚住), means "the dwelling of fish" - which could be a hint at her tragic fates through how reminiscent it is of the saying "to sleep with the fish". *"Taehime" (絶姫) is composed of the characters 絶 tae (usually zetsu as in 絶望 zetsubō - "despair"), all of the meaning of which are of negative connotation and include "discontinue", "sever", "abstain", "cut off", etc. and 姫 hime - "princess"; making her given name a hint at her fates as well. Navigation fr:Taehime Uozumi Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Female